A Day in the Park
by MelMel2
Summary: It's a wonderful day for a picnic for the Z Crew and family!! I wrote this a year or two ago. PG for mild language.


**A Day in the Park**  
By: MelMel 

This is just a funny story about a picnic that all of the Z Crew have with their families. A big reunion, I guess? Maybe even AU, cause I can't even think of a time when everyone involved is all alive. :P 

I wrote this a year or two ago, when I actually liked Dragon Ball Z. I hate it now, but this /was/ one of my first fanfics, so I figured a lot of you might enjoy. So, please do!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chi-Chi finally finished packing the more than 750 pounds of food in the trunk and backseat and two trailers behind her husband's capsule van. This trip only took her a week to pack for, just to carry enough food for one lunch for a group of hungry Z Warriors, and maybe a little bit of leftovers for her family. She dusted off her hands and called into the house, 

"Goku? Where's that blanket I asked you to grab for me an hour ago? Gohan, let's bring me that lawn furniture I asked for last night. Goten, have you put on the outfit I gave you this morning yet? C'mon people, let's go, we're going to be late!" 

Goku and Gohan ran out of the house carrying blankets and folding chairs, knowing at this point that Mom meant business. Goten shuffled out of the door in an outfit identical to Gohan's Satan high school uniform, only miniaturized. His hands were full to overflowing with baseball equipment. (Japan's favorite pastime!!) Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at her family. 

"My boys. All dressed up for our family picnic." ^_^ 

Goku pulled down on his vest as Goten tugged at the collar. The asked in unison, 

"Awww, why can't I wear my orange gi? Gohan's school uniforn is just so... dorky." 

"Hey!" Gohan retorted, scowling. Chi-Chi pushed her oldest son aside, a frown on her face, and gave her oldest baby Goku a little smack on the cheek and lectured him. 

"They are not dorky. They are the school uniforms from the best school all of Satan City. And you two have to dress nicely every once in a while. You can't _always_ wear that orange... thing. Besides, Bulma's making l'il Trunks and Vegeta dress up as well. And 18's making Kuririn wear something decent. It's only fair that you two have to, too." 

Goku scratched his head, confused. Under his breath he mumbled, 

"...you two have to, too. Two, to, too. Or is it, 'you too have two to'? Two what?" 

Chi-Chi facevaulted, recovering fast enough to give Goku a nice frying pan in the face before he thought to move. 

**Wham!!** 

"Aitetetetete!" Goku whined as he began to fake-cry his typical alligator tears. 

"Get into the car! All of you!" Chi-Chi screeched through clenched teeth. 

Gohan, Goten, and last of all Goku stumbled over each other, biting and kicking to get away from Chi-Chi and the wrath of her favorite frying pan, and into the capsule van. They settled into their seats, sitting up straight and beaming at Chi-Chi, except for Goku, who was still nursing his head wound and trying to overcome the hiccups. Chi-Chi tossed the frying pan behind her head, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the ignition. 

"There, you boys' attitude is so much better now!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Damn it, Woman, why the hell do I have to wear this goofy outfit?" 

"Yeah, Ma! It's a total fashion mistake." 

"Geez, Juuhachigou! It's got to be 10 sizes too big for me. You can't sew for your life. You're a battle android, not a housewife." 

"Technically, it's only 8 sizes too big, Kuririn. So don't complain unless you plan on complaining right." 

"Hmm... it looks much better on Gohan. But I suppose it'll have to do," observed Bulma quietly, through the boys' complaining about their outfits. 

"What?!?! I look better than that stupid Kakarotto's son in any outfit, on any day of the week!" Vegita hollered, enraged. 

"Of course you do, my little Veji-chan," Bulma cooed sweetly. 

"Don't you ever dare call me that in public, Woman! My name is Vegita. Veh-jee-taaah. And don't forget it again, Woman," Vegeta growled menacingly. 

"Whatever you say, Veji-SAMA," Bulma mumbled sarcastically. 

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath. Bulma frowned, about to ask what it was that he dared say about her not to her face when Chi-Chi sped into the nearby parking lot, tires screeching on the pavement. Chi-Chi definitely wasn't the best of drivers out there- - She was almost worse than her husband. 

"Chi-Chi-san! Son-kun! Gohan, Goten! How are ya'll?" 

Chi-Chi stepped from the driver's seat, while the rest of her family tumbled out in a nauseous, dizzy mass. Once they recovered from their fearful drive to the park, each of boys bowed respectfully to everyone in attendance, and everyone bowed back, minus Vegita, who hid behind a tree, not wanting Goku to see him in such ridiculous fabrics. Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Mr. Satan helped to unpack the food from Chi-Chi's capsule van, adding it to the tree-tall pile of food from Bulma and Juuhachigou's side of things. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Juuhachigou laid out blankets with the "help" of little Marron. Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu began the organization of a baseball game, while Muten Roshi, Turtle, Yajirobi, and Oolong began to check out all the "hot chicks" in attendance at the park on this fine afternoon. Piccolo helped Puuaru set up a ping-pong table, and Mr. Popo and Dende lay in the sun in hopes of achieving a tan. Kuririn, Trunks, and Goku get the barbeque ready, and Lanchi set up the tables. Today was like a reunion with perfect attendance, since even Lanchi decided to show up. 

Goku had the strangest feeling that someone was missing. He thought for a moment. No, not Muten Roshi, Bulma, or Chaozu. It was... hmm... a thought popped in Goku's mind: _Kakarotto no baka_. 

Oh! Goku thought, Vegita! Of course! 

"Do you know where Vegita is, Bulma?" 

"Bulma didn't even have to look up from smoothing blankets and setting up folding chairs to tell Goku, "He's behind that tree to your left, Son-kun." 

"Damnit!" Vegita stepped out from behind the tree timidly, "What the hell, Woman? I was doing just fine without you telling everyone where I was hiding out. I was hoping it would make this awful day move by faster, but you had to ruin it, didn't you?!" 

"Oooh! Hide and seeeeek!" Goku bounced up and down, clapping his hands and grinning like an overly-excited child. He poked Vegeta playfully on the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" he giggled. 

Vegita toppled over to the ground, unprepared for Goku's strong poke. Goku bent over, to help him up, apologizing, "S- Sorry, Vegita. You need help getting up?" 

"Kakarotto no baka!! I don't need any help from you!" 

Vegeta slowly crawled back up and dusted off his clothing. Goku smiled as he glanced around, noticing something. 

"HEEEEEEEEEY, Vegiiiita! We're wearing the same exact outfit exactly! Isn't that funny?" 

The world seemed to stop for Vegita as every single eye in the park turned to look at the unlikely pair. The Saiya-jin prince dropped to the floor, a blush and huge sweatdrop forming on his forehead. Muten Roshi stifled a chuckle. Yamcha's face turned bright red as he tried not to snicker at Vegita. He looked as if he had seen a beautiful girl. Piccolo attempted to hold in his laughter, but despite himself, he began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Ohhhh, Kami-sama, that's hilarious! Aaaaahahahaha!" 

While Piccolo rolled on the ground in hysterics, Vegita slowly stood and turned to Goku, counting to ten in his head. 

"What the hell was that for, Kakarotto? Besides, Kuririn, Mr. Satan, Muten Roshi, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, Oolong, Trunks and your sons are wearing it as well. And Yajirobi would be too, if he weren't so damned fat. Geezus, why'd you pick me, of all people?" 

"Well gee, I dunno Vegita. I guess you were the first one I noticed." 

Vegita put a hand to his forehead, and took a deep... slow... long... breath. Hey, wait a second! He could smell... steak! It smelled like reheated Satan City Fried Dragon(TM)! His absolute favorite! He jumped up, forgetting Goku and ran to the barbeque to see if his sense of smell had failed him. 

"Vegi-chan, stay away from the dragon steaks! They're not finished cooking yet!" 

Vegita licked his lips, slowly backing away from the barbeque. Dragon steaks almost made up for Goku's idiocy. Almost. He'd have to have 20 to make up for Goku's stupidity. Of course he'd do it. Maybe even have a couple more. Yum. While his thoughts dwelled on dragon steaks, Vegita wandered over to the baseball diamond, still slobbering as he yelled, 

"I'm up next!!" 

Chibi Trunks punched his father on the shoulder, which, at Vegita's height, was easily accessed. He stuck out his tongue and whined, 

"No way, Dad! Iiiii'm up next. You have to get in line." 

Vegita glared at his son for a moment, cracking his knuckles, before he heard his wife clear her throat just behind his shoulder. He quickly put his hands at his sides and shuffled to the back of the line. When his turn came up, Vegeta stepped up to the plate. He readied himself to bat, and waited for Yamcha to throw him the ball. 

The ball flew towards Vegita, and he was just about to swing the bat, when a sound reached his ears. He turned to see what it was, just in time to see the baseball in Yajirobi, the catcher's, mitt. 

"Steeeeeeeee-rike One!!" 

Vegita turned to Yajirobi and simply glared. Immediately the fat catcher and umpire, who was still terrified of Vegita from the first time he showed up on Earth, corrected himself. 

"Errrr... Umm... I mean..." he cleared his throat and threw the ball as far as he could into the outfield, before continuing, "A home run!" 

"That's... much better..." Vegita stated as he turned towards first base... and heard the sound from before again. After a moment or two of searching, he saw what it was. A kitten. The idiot had got itself caught in a tall tree, out on a tiny limb. He called out to Goku, who happened to be playing second base. 

"Hey! Kakarotto! There's a... er... cat stuck in this tree out here! Come and... help me... get it down." 

Again, every eye in the park turned to stare, astonished, at Vegita's words. Once he stood near him, Goku asked Vegita in surprise, 

"Wh- What did you just say?!" 

Vegita scowled at each and every eye that watched him like he was crazy, then glanced at Goku, 

"I saaaid," he growled through his teeth, "to help me get this damn cat out of this damn tree." 

"Go- gomen nasai, Vegita. It's just that I'm... not used to you asking me for help... much less to save cats from trees, do you catch my drift?" 

"You got a problem, Kakarotto? So what if I want to save that," his voice continued in a motherlike coo, "adorable little kitty-witty from the big, tall treety-weety?" 

Goku sat silent for a moment, letting a huge sweatdrop coarse down his face. Finally he floated into the air to meet Vegeta, hovering above the base of the tree trunk, near to the branch where the kitty mewed for help. He asked, 

"So... uhh... where's that cat, Vegita...?" 

Vegeta flew up to a branch near to the top of the tree, in the thinnest of branches. He pointed at the terrified creature. First she got stuck in a tree, and now there's flying humans after her! The kitten clung for dear life to the tiny branch. 

"There it is, Kakarotto. Help me corner it, catch it, and carry it down." 

Goku flew on one side of the cat, while Vegita approached the other, and came together and grabbed the animal before it could bolt away. Vegita held it and carefully carried it down, landing softly on the grass. Goten and Chibi Trunks bombarded him, both wanting to hold the little ball of fuzz. Vegita handed it to his eager son, dusting off his hands and smiling as the boys played with it. Bulma told them, 

"Make sure you don't get your clothes dirty!" The two young boys replied in unison, talking as if they were fused together as Gotenks, 

"But whhhyyyyy? They're sooo goooooooofy!" 

"Heeeey!!!" yelled Gohan. 

Everyone laughed, and Goku turned to Chi-Chi, 

"Huh. Guess we learned a thing or two about Vegita today, eh Chi-Chi?" 

She giggled quietly and nodded, watching her son and best friend play with the now-purring kitten. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The picnic was an absolute and total success!! No innocent bystanders were killed, and everyone went home happy and full of dragon steaks to bursting. Bulma settled into the front seat of her capsule car as her and her family drove home, Vegita next to her, and Trunks in the back, playing with his new kitten, Shorts. She smiled and leaned over, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek. Maybe putting up with Vegita was worth it, every once in a while. Smiling warmly, Vegita discreetly slipped an arm around his wife's shoulder as the happy family drove home into the sunset. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well, I hope you all enjoyed, btu I say that on all of my 'fics. *^^*;; I tried to keep as much stupid gai-jin Japanese out of my 'fic as possible, but there are a couple little things that sort of complete the story. I think I'm insulting gai-jin in an indirect sort of way. ^^;; 

Please R&R, comment, insult, flame, praise, etc. I'd appreciate it!! 

~*~MelMel~*~ 


End file.
